Harry Potter and White Rain
by Lizzie Langer
Summary: A Wannabe Death Eater comes to Hogwarts as a student to prove herself loyal to You-Know-Who, and the only way she could do that is by Killing Harry Potter Best Freinds. Will Harry be able to save his friends? H/H, R/New, D/New. Please R/R!!


Title: Harry Potter and White Rain

Couples: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Chastity Queenston, and Draco Malfoy and Marissa Downey.

Started: June 5, 2002

Ended: 

****

Chapter One: 

The Mission

__

"Going to Hogwarts and killing Potter's closest friends will be your key into becoming a Death Eater," a voice hissed.

"Yes Master," a girl bowed to the evilest creature on the planet.

"You are going to go to Hogwarts as a transfer student from Durmstrang. You will be sorted as well. Don't choose the wrong one!"

"Yes Master," She nodded her head. 

"Good now leave!" the girl left with a wave of her hand.

****

*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Harry Potter grinned as he walked throw the brick wall to the Hogwarts Express. Just that morning he had received a letter from Sirius saying that he was free and Pettigrew had been caught. He had jumped for joy and even hugged his aunt and uncle. Dudley coward away in the corner at the mere sight of him.

**Flashback**

Dear Harry,

Sorry that you couldn't go to the Weasley's this summer but I thought it would be better for you to stay at the muggles. Dumbledore agreed. But I have good news for you. Pettigrew was caught last night and my name was cleared this morning. Now you'll be able to stay with me and we'll have a grand ole time. But we'll get you settled in during Christmas break.

Say hi to Ron and Hermione for me.

-Sirius

Harry jumped up and down on his bed, acting like a five year old rather then a fifteen year old, for a few minutes. He then rushed down the stairs into the kitchen were he proceed to give his aunt and uncle hugs. While doing so he was chanting 'He's free! He's Free'

** End Flashback**

Harry climbed onto the red steam engine and headed to the back compartment. He was to meet Ron and Hermione there. When he slid the compartment door open he found his two best friends and a girl he never saw before once in his life. All three looked up. Hermione and Ron smiled and the girl looked away.

"Hey Harry," Hermione gave her best friend a hug.

From where Harry was standing he saw Ron wiggle his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. Harry lifted a hand off Hermione's back and gave him the finger. Hermione let go and sat next to the girl. Harry sat next to Ron. When Harry sat down, he got a good look at the girl. She had red hair, pulled up into chopsticks, green eyes, and a full figure. One could say she was pulled right out of playboy with her looks.

"Ron, who's the girl?" Harry whispered, as they started to play exploding snap.

"Marissa Downey. Transfer student from Durmstrang. I heard there was another student coming there too," Ron answered in a hushed voice.

Harry looked at Marissa. She and Hermione small talked here and there. But she seemed distant. After awhile the cart lady came and they all bought some treats. Harry and Hermione made eye contact when they sat down and Hermione blushed four shades of red.

"Did you guys read in the prophet today, Sirius Black's name was cleared and Pettigrew was caught?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"Yea, always thought he was innocent," Ron looked at Harry. "How's snuffles?"

"Good. He's happy and ready to settle down in his new home,"

"Snuffles?" Marissa asked looking at Harry.

"A dog we found in our third year. We put it up for adoption in a muggle pound and Harry has been keeping track of it," Hermione answered quickly. Marissa looked at her and nodded before looking out the window.

*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Soon after two encounters with Draco and his gang, the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station. All four students walked to the carriages, but not before the trio said hi to Hagrid. When the Carriage carrying Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Marissa pulled up to Hogwarts. Professor stood there waiting with another girl. She wasn't as nice looking as Marissa, but she looked a hell of a lot nicer.

"Marissa Downey, Please come with me," Flitwick said in a squeaky voice. The read head gave a slight nod and they were on their way.

"Wonder what house they'll be put in," Ron asked. Harry and Hermione shrugged.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. They sat with Fred, George, and Ginny. The twins tried to get Harry to eat one of their treats but Harry knew them too well. The Great Hal door's opened and the line of first years walked in behind Professor McGonagall. She had the transfer students on her side. The sorting hat sang it song and the sorting began.

"This year we have two transfer students going into year five. They are both from Durmstrang. Please make them feel welcomed and at home, as you do with the first years," McGonagall's voice boomed. She took out her list and read the first name. "Downey, Marissa." The transfiguration teacher put the sorting hat on the girls head. It was only on her head for a moment before it shouted its answer.

"Slytherin!" the Slytherin table cheered and some even catcalled. Draco made room next to him (by kicking Goyle out of his seat.) and smirked as she sat next to him. During the two times he had barged in, he had tried to get her to come with him, rater then stay with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Queenston, Chastity." McGonagall called the next name. She placed the hat on the girls head. It was on her head longer then Marissa's and you could tell it was debating with her. Finally the hat shouted it's answer. 

"Gryffindor!"

The new girl walked to the table as they all cheered. The trio couldn't get a good look at her because she sat with Lavender and Parvati at the end of the table. But they could tell she had dirty blond hair and a pretty smile. Hermione said her eyes were hazel, while Ginny said they were brown. 

"Now onto the first years," the transfiguration teacher continued. "Alvis, Lewis."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Baker, Caitlin."

"Gryffindor!"

"Churchill, Kevin."

"Hufflepuff!"

The names went on and kids were sorted into the four houses. Finally the last new student, Adrian Zoller, was sorted into Ravenclaw.

*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Draco looked at the new girl sitting next to him and a sensation came over him. She was delicately eating her food and talked to the people around her. But she never once talked to him.

*I must have came off bad in the train,* He thought.*But why would she next to me now?*

*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Ron and Hermione were in an animated conversation about Quidditch when Lavender came up to them with the new girl at her side.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I want you to meet Chastity Queenston. Chastity, this is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter," Lavender pointed to the three.

"Pleasure to meet you," She said with a very English voice.

"The same here. If you don't mind me asking, why do you have an English Accent when you went to Durmstrang?" Hermione asked.

"My father traveled a lot, but mostly worked in the area around Durmstrang. We're originally from Wales," She answered with a smile. 

"What does your father do?" Ron asked and then stuffed more food into his mouth.

"He's an Unspeakable," She answered without hesitation.

"I liked to become one of those when I get older," Harry then got a glossy look in his eye. "If I do get older."

Chastity laughed and patted him on the back. Ron and Hermione glared at her, "Harry, don't worry about your future. Take one day at a time and be grateful for each person that comes into your life." Harry gave her a small smile before she went to sit with Lavender and Parvati again.

"I don't like her," Hermione glared at the new girl.

"And why would that be?" Ron asked, food going into his mouth seconds later.

"She seems to happy and out there,"

"She'd fit right in with Lavender and Parvati then," Harry tried to calm his best friends nerves. 

"Whatever you say, Harry, Whatever you say"

*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Draco lead Marissa back to the Slytherin common room alone since he was made a Prefect. He knew Pansy would lead the first years to the common room. He just wanted to spends sometime with Marissa since he was growing very fond of her. She seemed interesting unlike Crabbe and Goyle. He lead her down some more halls before either spoke a word.

"Draco Malfoy, why would you go through all this trouble just for me?" Marissa asked with little to no emotion. She turned her head to look at him and wait for his answer.

"Its not my true nature to be this nice to someone. Usually I would ignore you unless I wanted something. But you just stir something in me," He blushed a little, but glad the halls were dark enough so no one could tell he was blushing. He looked at her and found her in the same state as him. 

"I don't know what to say," She said a few minutes later.

"You don't have to say anything," He lead her into the common room and showed her to the dorms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author Note: Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic and I hoped you like it. Please review. The next chapter will be out in a few day. Most likely on Monday or Sunday. Thanks again for reading it.

****

Preview for Chapter Two: Halloween Dance

Classes with the two new girls were weird to say the lest. Chastity was spunky and never shut up. But during Potions and Charms, the two classes that Gryffindor and Slytherin shared, Marissa's presence just seemed to put her in place. No one knew why, nor did they try and find out. It was like an unsolved mystery.

*^^*^^*^^*^^*

The Dance had turned out to be a disaster. No one knew how the Death Eaters got in. Dumbledore sent everyone to stay in their common rooms and class was canceled the next day. No one was aloud of the castle. But one person smirked and that person was proud of what she did. 

"Everything is going as planned. Weasley and Granger will be gone by Christmas and then my Master will induct me as a Death Eater," The girl thought and laughed under her breath. 

****


End file.
